Spirit of the moon
by Noct Liddell
Summary: Des airs treck, de la magie, du shonenai, des combats, voila ce qui attend Cloud a la Spirit of the Moon
1. La rentrée

_**Disclamer:**** rien est a moi dommage. Cette fic est une school fic combiner avec des air treck, de la magie et FF VII Plan de l'académie a cette adresse: ..**_

_**Chapitre 1: Air treck and Spirit.**_

_Dans un petit village banal, qui voudrait ce doutait_ _que_ _moi, Cloud Strife, garçon que personne supporte, orphelin, pas très riche et qui voit des esprits, pouvait posséder des air trecks. C'est merveille sont des rollers avec un cousin d'air et un petit moteur combiné aux roues qui quand on met plus de poids sur les roues, plus on va vite. Pour s'entrainer aux air trecks, normalement on s'entraine dans des squares, mais comme on est en campagne, on s'entraine dans les temples, enfin JE m'entraine dans le temple de proximité._

_Donc je disait, je suis entrain de m'entrainer avec de la musique. Chain (_opening Air gear)_ dans le temple, mes mouvement ressemble plus a de la danse qu'a des mouvements de storm rider. Mon rêve est d'intégrer la « Spirit of the moon » la meilleure école de storm rider et d'invocation. Je sais que pour les invocations, il faut savoir danser et surtout ce faire remarquer. Mais pour moi c'est impossible. Depuis la mort de ma mère, je n'est plus le goût de la vie, alors je me suis enfermé dans une bulle._

_J'ai achetai mes air trecks dans un vide grenier, il y a quelques années. Je les est bizardouiller (_modifié_) et depuis quelque temps je m'entraine dans ce temple._

_La musique commence, c'est comme si le temps s'arrêter, mes air trecks suivent la musique, j'ai l'impression de m'envoler. Je vais de plus en plus haut, je redescendant, vite, trop vite même, je sens que je vais mourir. _

_Je suis a 10 mètres du sol, j'attends le choc, mais rien, j'ouvre les yeux, je suis sur un pelage. Je me lève, regarde autour de moi. Je... Je ... Je suis sur le pelage d'un loup !!!! Je me penche d'un coté pour voir la hauteur et je suis bien a 10 mètres du sol ._

-Bravo, fantastique

_Je me retourne pour voir d'où venait la voix pour voir le directeur de la meilleure école._

_-C_'est magnifique. Je vous prend dans mon école la « Spirit of the moon »

-Vous êtes Mr Don Cornéo, le directeur.

-Oui et je vous inscrit dans mon école, c'est pas tout les jours qu'on fait apparaître un loup de cette taille. Voilà vos billets, préparer vos bagages, vous partez ce soir.

-Merci Mr

_Je me précipita pour descendre du loup et rentrer rapidement chez moi pour préparer mes bagages. Je suis rentrer dans LA meilleur école. Je suis si content. Une fois les préparatifs terminer, je prend la camionnette de 17h30. J'arrive a l'aéroport et une personne tiens une pancarte avec mon nom dessus._

-Vous êtes Cloud Strife, le nouveau ?

-Oui c'est moi

-Parfait, suivez moi.

_On va sur une espèce de piste d'envol, et là, je vois un super jet privée. Putain, ils ont les moyens. Le voyage se passe sans problème. Là plus part des passager sont des gens riches, très riche, bizarrement, je me sent un peu seul parmie ses grands bourgeois._

_On arrive vers 10 h du matin, je rentre a l'intérieur de la fac quand une porte s'ouvre a la volée pour entendre geuelé le directeur._

-Faite moins de bruit les jeunes, y en a qui bosse ici !

_Grand silence ....._

-Ah vous êtes les nouveaux élèves que j'ai recruter. Bon merci, de bien vouloir former des groupe.

_Les groupes étaient déjà formée des mon arriver, résultat, je me retrouve seul, comme d'hab._

-Voilà qui est bien dommage, Mr Strife, je vais devoir vous mettre avec un storm rider de niveau au-dessus. Ça tombe bien, une personne peut vous prendre. Attendez-le dans la salle de danse E. Et faite comme chez vous, les autres, voici vos plan, vos emplois du temps et les clefs de vos chambres faite comme chez vous. Vous, Mr Strife, suivez moi.

_Je suivit le directeur jusqu'à la salle de danse E. La salle était superbe,des miroirs partout, le parquet est magnifique, on se voit dedans._

-Faite comme chez vous.

_Je met ma musique, Sky's too hight _(ending Air Gear),_ et commence a danser._

_Toujours la même impression, le temps se fige, il n'y a plus que moi et la musique, j'enchaine les mouvements sur mes air trecks a une vitesse incroyable, je ne fait qu'un avec la musique. Je n'entend pas la porte qui s'ouvre derrière moi, je ne sens pas le regard sur moi, il n'y a que la musique et moi._

_Je ralentis, en même temps que la musique et je m'arrête._

-Mr le directeur vous m'avait demander a me voir ?

-Oui Zack, viens je te présente ton partenaire.

_Je me retourne et le voit mon partenaire. Il est grand, brun, les cheveux en piques, les yeux bleu azur._

-Zack, je te présente Cloud Strife, il partageras ta chambre et tes cours, Cloud, ton partenaire Zack Fair. Voilà vous pouvez regagner votre chambre. A demain.

_Zack me demande de le suivre, on arrive aux première étage, là ou il y a toute les chambres. La chambre est immense avec 2 salle de bains, 2 lits, un salon, une cuisine, le nec plus ultra du dortoir._

-Cloud, maintenant qu'on est coloc, on peut se tutoie donc devenir amis ?

-Oui bien sur.

-Bon je doit te prévenir d'une chose...

-La quelle ?

-Méfie toi du directeur et de sa secrétaire, ainsi que de certain élèves.

-Pourquoi ?

-Le directeur est un ancien producteur de film porno, sa secrétaire était son actrice favorite. Pour les autres surveillent juste tes arrière. J'ai vu comment tu te débrouille, tu est très doué, tu possède le spirit des ténèbres, autrement dit, tes mouvements sont des techniques de storm rider très puissante. Certains élèves ne supportent pas la concurrence.

-D'accord, mais toi tu possède quel sorte de spirit ?

-Le feu, depuis que j'ai vu un incendie et que j'ai toucher les flammes. Bon assez de questions, maintenant on dors demain on a une grosse journée.

_Zack avait pas l'air méchant mais il faut toujours se méfier. Le sommeille me gagna assez rapidement pour m'entrainer dans le royaume des songes._

Fin du chapter 1 alors ? lachez vos review et a bientôt


	2. premier jour, premiers problèmes

Disclamer : Rien est a moi, dommage TT_TT

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**Chapitre 2**____**: Premier jours, début des ennuis.**_

Le réveil sonne, j'émerge du royaume des songes. Je me lève, je voit Zack, emmêler dans ses draps. Je l'observe, je n'ose pas le réveiller de peur de l'énervé.

Soudain, je voit deux grands yeux bleu m'observé.

-Bonjour Spiky.

-Bonjour Zack.

Il se lève, il se dirige directement vers la cuisine. Je le vois nous préparé des œufs au plat. Moi qui ne sait pas cuisiner, je me réjoui que mon coloc sait manier l'art des casseroles. On déjeune vite car les cours vont bientôt commençait.

On cours dans les couloirs, soudain, il tourne a droite.

-A plus Spiky, mon cours est par la, dans le bâtiment est. Toi tu continu tout droit. A tout a l'heure.

Sous les indications de Zack, je continue tout droit. Voilà ma salle, j'entre, tout les discutions s'arrêtent, on me dévisagent. Je fonce au fond la classe et je m'installe prés de la fenêtre. Tout le monde se retourne pour m'observé, j'ai l'impression d'être une bête de foire. Heureusement le prof entre a se moment.

L'heure passe doucement. Enfin la sonnerie retenti, je me dirige vers mon prochain cours. Bon voyons mon emplois du temps, maîtrise de persocoms. Un persocom ? C'est quoi se truc ? bon on va voir.

J'arrive dans la salle, même arriver qu'au cours précédant. Le professeur entre avec une espèce de chat mécanique sur un grosse peluche. Vraiment étrange, cette fac.

-Je me présente, je suis le professeur Reeves Tuesti. Je serais votre prof d'informatique et voici Cait Shit. Bon on va commençait l'année en créant un persocom. Les persocoms sont des ordinateur a forme humaine. A vous de vous débrouillez.

Cait Shit nous donne le matériel. Je regarde les autres, ils ont touts commençaient par la partie extérieur. Je commence par le système informatique. Le prof passe dans les rangs et me regarde avec étonnement.

-Mr Strife, pourquoi commençait par l'intérieur ?

-Parce que si on commence par l'extérieur, il faut préparé le programme a être dans une si petite enveloppe, alors que si on fait l'intérieur en premier on a plus qu'a mettre le coque qu'on taille sur mesure.

-Très bien. Bon le cours est finie pour aujourd'hui. Sortez dans le calme.

J'aime bien ce cours. Bon, maintenant contrôle du spirit. Génial, on va utiliser les air trecks. Je me dirige vers la salle de danse K.

La salle est grande, brillante. Je suis en admiration, quand le prof, M. Usher, fit entré les élèves de niveaux supérieurs, Séphiroth, Angeal et Génésis, les meilleurs invocateurs et combattant, sont parmie nous, Je vois Zack avec d'autres gars. Il m'a vu et il me fait de grand geste, en disant a ses amis que je suis son partenaire.

-Bon, les niveaux supérieurs seront là pour vous évaluez. Très bien, mettez vous en ligne.

Les élèves qui passent sont doués, très doués, j'ai l'impression d'être faible, face a moi, Zack me fait des petits gestes d'encouragement. Ca y est, c'est mon tour.

-Monsieur Strife, vous serez évaluer I can walk on water, I can fly.

La musique part, je ferme les yeux. Toujours la même impression, j'ai l'impression d'avoir des ailes. Le rythme change, j'ouvre les yeux. Le temps est figé, mes enchaînements sont de plus en plus rapide. Je sens la musique me transpercé. Je ne réfléchis plus, il n'y a plus d'évaluation, plus de regard, pourtant j'ai l'impression que je suis dans un lieu sacré, comme a Nibelheim. Je sens le souffle du vent, la chaleur des flammes, la fraîcheur de l'eau et la puissance de la terre. Je suis seul pourtant j'ai l'impression d'être protéger. Une décharge, je sens une grande décharge me parcourir le corps. La musique s'arrête, en même temps que moi. Ca y est j'ai terminer.

__J'ouvre doucement les yeux, pour observait leurs réaction. Je regarde le prof, les élites, Zack, les autres.

__Sephiroth vient de fixer ses yeux sur moi, son regard félin me transperce. Je me sens mal. Je me trouve vers Zack, il est stupéfier.

__Je me tourne vers les autres élèves de ma classe. Les murmures vont de bon train. Des regards dégoûtés me dévisage. Je baisse la tête. Soudain une main se pose sur mon épaule, je relève la tête. Zack me sourit.

__-Bravo, c'était magnifique. Maintenant que tu nous a fait une démonstration, tu doit te tenir sur tes gardes a 100%.

__-Bien Zack.

__-Le cours est terminé. Tout le monde aux douches.

__Alors que tout le monde se diriger vers les douches, une main m'agrippa l'épaule, se qui a eu pour but de me déséquilibré. Le garçon me plaqua contre les casiers et m'attrapa par le col.

__-Alors on a le prof et les premiers classe dans la poche ? A partir d'aujourd'hui, on va faire de ta vie un enfer. Rappelle toi bien de mon nom, c'est Max. Compris ?

__Il termine en me frappant au visage, ses copains rigolent, il recommence, mais plus fort. Il me roue de coups. Je ne sens plus mon corps, je protège mon visage avec mes bras.

__Soudains les coups s'arrêtent, j'entend la voix de Max, lointaine. Je ne comprend que la fin de la phrase « Il l'a mérité » Pourquoi moi ? Je ne sais pas, je ne voit plus que du noir, j'ai du m'évanouir. Je me sens bien, je préfère la nuit a la journée. Je ne réfléchi plus, je sens des bras me porter. Je suis bien, j'ai sommeille, je m'endort dans les bras de l'inconnue.

___Plus tard_

__Je me réveille, je suis dans l'infirmerie, l'infirmière se précipite vers moi. Je l'observe, tiens ? elle est borgne et il lui manque un bras. Malgré ces détails, elle a l'air aimable.

__-Bienvenue parmi les vivants, Cloud. Je suis Shalua, l'infirmière de l'institu. Et bien, mon bébé, que c'est-il passé ? Pourquoi tu est salement amoché ?

__Mon bébé, je n'ai jamais était fan des petits surnoms stupides, mais avec elle, ça me rappelle maman, avant sa mort. Shalua dégage une aura de profonde gentillesse. Je me sens bien avec elle.

__-Dis-moi, tu a subi la colère des autres étudiants jaloux ?

__-Oui, mais Mlle Shalua qui m'a ramener ici ? La dernière chose dont je me souviens, c'est quelqu'un qui me porte dans ses bras.

__-C'est Angeal qui t'a trouver et c'est Zack qui t'a ramener. Il semblait très inquiet.

__-Il est mon partenaire.

__-Tu a choisit un très bon partenaire.

-Je peut retourner dans mon dortoir ?

-Oui mais vas-y doucement.

-Bien mademoiselle. Au revoir.

-Au revoir et prend soin de toi.

Je m'éloigne de l'infirmerie direction les dortoirs. L'école est silencieuse, trop même. Je suis perdue dans mes pensées quand je percute une personne.

-Pardon, je suis désolé.

-Se n'est rien, mais tu est Cloud, le partenaire de Zack.

Merde, je suis déjà populaire. Je n'ose pas relevé la tête quand une main se tend devant mon visage.

-Je suis Reno, l'un des amis proches de Zack. Dit-moi tu est salement amoché.

-C'est rien, je suis tomber dans les escaliers. Mais ne vous inquiété pas.

-Très bien, je vais te ramener a ta chambre.

-Non, non c'est bon, je vais bien, je vais me débrouillé tout seul.

-Non, j'insiste, sinon Zack va me trucidait.

Sans mon accord, il mit mon bras derrière sa nuque et c'est parti pour les dortoirs.

Arrivé devant la chambre de Zack, il frappe, et Zack vient de nous ouvrir. Il a pas l'air réveil. Il me regarde, son regard vient de s'éblouir.

-Zack, je te ramène un colis. Prend soin de lui.

-Pas de problème.

-A demain vous deux.

Il referme la porte et me voilà en face de Zack, devant ses yeux azur perçant. Je me sens mal. Je détourne la tête. Il soupire.

-Je me suis vraiment inquiété pour toi.

-Tu n'aurait pas du.

-Maintenant, tu sait jusqu' où peut aller la jalousie des autres.

-C'est pas la première fois que ça m'arrive.

-Comment ça ?

-Depuis que je suis tout petit, je n'ai suscité que de la haine, de la colère et de la peur. Me faire tabasser a fait partie de mon quotidien durant des années. Ensuite il y a eu un accident sur le mont Nibel avec Tifa, ma meilleure amie a Nibelheim, ou elle a était blesser. On m'accuser a tord, c'était un accident. Mais sa a empirer, je suis devenu le souffre douleur attitré du village. Tifa est partie avec Maitre Zangan en entraînement. Ensuite, il y a eu la mort de ma mère, et là j'ai perdu tout contact avec le monde extérieur. Je me suis créer un monde d'illusions. J'ai vécu depuis 3 ans dans une bulle. Ce n'est que depuis peu que j'ai recommençait a vivre normalement. Si tu m'avais vu a la mort de ma mère, j'ai accumulé les tentatives de suicides. Ehehe, c'est marrant que pour un rien, on peut frôler la mort.

Sans même m'en rendre compte, je venait de dévoiler une partie très personnel de ma vie. Mes yeux humides débordes. Je n'est plus aucun contrôle. Zack me regarde, apparemment choquer, je n'ai réussi qu'a gagner sa pitié, mais contre toute attente, il me serre dans ses bras. Je mis blottit.

-Je suis désolé.

-Dit-moi que c'est un cauchemar, que je vais me réveillé.

-Tout ce si n'est pas un cauchemar, mais tu peut dormir, je veillerait sur toi.

-Mer…ci Za…ck.

Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ? laisser une review.


End file.
